Retasu Midorikawa
Lettuce Midorikawa (碧川 れたす, Midorikawa Retasu) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the third of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Finless Porpoise. Profile *'Name Meaning:' "Green River" (Midorikawa). *'English Name:' Bridget Verdant. *'Age:' 13. *'Birthday:' April 29th. *'Zodiac Sign:' Taurus. *'School:' Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High School. *'School Grade:' Eighth (Second year junior high school student, by Japanese school standards). *'Height: '''5'4 (''162cm). *'Weight:' 102 pounds (lbs), (47 kgs). *'Blood Type:' A. *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, The Mew Mews, and Café Mew Mew. History Life As A Child In the anime, Lettuce has a younger brother named Uri. She also made dolls as a past time. Her parents, Yomogi and Eizaburou Midorikawa, always encouraged her to be herself, and someday, she will have real friends. Lettuce still had her so-called 'friends' from school, called "The Three Beckies" in the english dub, though she still hasn't told them she is a mew mew. Her Arrival In The Manga Lettuce first appears in chapter one of the first manga book, but she is not named until chapter 3. She is at a museum for an endangered animals exhibit but she is being picked on by three girls. (In the English anime adaptation, they are known as "The Three Beckies" and their surnames are not revealed, but in this chapter, one of the girls is referred to as Satsuki.) They were shouting at her because, even though they told her to spend her own money of coffees only for them, they mocked her, saying no one would want hot coffee when there is hot weather. Ichigo runs to get help but Pudding Fong gets to the girls first and they run away. Lettuce says that she'll have to apologize to them later, and then doesn't see Ichigo or Pudding again until an earthquake that later occurs. During the earthquake, Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding were trapped in a room and a ray zapped Lettuce, resulting in her D.N.A being infused with that of the Finless Porpoise, allowing her the ability to transform into Mew Lettuce. Later in the manga, Lettuce and the three girls that were bullying her are sitting in Café Mew Mew. They are talking about a mysterious ghost-girl haunting a pool. They want Lettuce to investigate it, but she doesn't want to. As they shout at her, Ichigo runs over and dumps food on the three girls. Keiichiro Akasaka takes the girls to get cleaned up and Ichigo introduces herself to Lettuce. Lettuce reveals that she only hangs out with the girls so that they'll be her friend, but when the girls come back, Lettuce leaves the café. That night, Mint and Ichigo (who had already found out they were mew mews) went to Lettuce's school to see if the mysterious ghost was a Chimera Animal - one of their enemies - but it turned out to be Mew Lettuce. Her powers go out of control and she attacksd Mint and Ichigo, but only because she is scared. She starts to cry and says she'll never have any friends, but Mint comforted Lettuce. Ichigo tickles and hugs Lettuce, after tricking her into thinking she was going to attack her for hurting people, and they fell into the pool. After this, Lettuce starts working in Café Mew Mew with the other mew mews. Her Arrival In The Anime *'Tokyo Mew Mew' The difference between Lettuce's first appearance in the manga and her first appearance in the anime is that, when Lettuce meets Ichigo for the first time, it is in a different place. Ichigo is running to school, late, she bumps into Lettuce and they fall over. Lettuce is carrying four bags, because she is carrying her own and they ones belonging to the three girls that bully her. Ichigo wonders why and the three girls appear. They tell Lettuce to hurry up and she apologizes to everyone, including Ichigo. *'Mew Mew Power' In Mew Mew Power, Bridget is bossed around by three popular girls called 'The Three Beckies' and vents out her anger at night in her school. However, Zoey Hanson and Corina Bucksworth befriend her and she stops hanging around with the three girls. Later In The Anime Once, due to a close encounter with a drop of Mew Aqua, Mew Lettuce changed her lower half into a mermaid. She changed so she could save the life of Ryou Shirogane, who she has a crush on. Lettuce kisses Ryou, (though it is rumoured that one of her other love interests is the alien Pie) but their relationship ends up as them just being friends because he likes someone else. Lettuce grew more confident because of the relationship her and Ryou had. Appearance As a normal girl, Lettuce has light skin and short dark green hair with long plaits at the back. She has a thin fringe and she has blue eyes. Lettuce looks a lot like her mother, and all her parents and her younger brother all wear glasses. In her Café Mew Mew uniform, Lettuce wears a a white headdress and a white apron. She has a green dress with a light green bow tie and socks. Her shoes are black and have green hearts and laces. When Lettuce transforms into Mew Lettuce, her hair turns lighter in colour and she loses her glasses. She has long white antennas that reach her feet and swirl around. The long part of her hair is put in a long white hair band and she wears green arm and leg bands. Her green boots go up to her knees and she wears a green body suit and a top that looks like petals. Lettuce's mew mark is on her chest and it is two curves that resemble a fish. Personality Lettuce is a sweet but shy and timid girl, who is also clumsy and ditsy. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Lettuce's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she couldn't. Lettuce becomes more confident when she joins the mew mews and leaves the three girls that bully her (though in Mew Mew Power she still talks to them). Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She is a shy, thirteen-year-old girl eight-grader (second year junior high student, by Japanese school standards) who attends Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High (Excaliber High School in the English anime adaptation) and works at Café Mew Mew'. '''Lettuce's favourite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods, while her least favourite foods are shiitake mushrooms. Powers Lettuce's D.N.A is infused with the D.N.A of the Finless Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin, so Lettuce's legs can transform into a porpoise's tail when she is underwater (if she is in possession of Mew Aqua), greatly approving her ability to swim. She is the third girl to join the mew mews and, at first, is afraid to use her powers, but this changes because of Ichigo Momomiya and Mint Aizawa's encouragement. Weapons *"Lettuce's Castanet" - Lettuce's antennas get longer and her castanets appear. **In ''Mew Mew Power her castanets are called "Combat Castanets". Attacks *Lettuce's main attack is "Ribbon Lettuce Rush". She uses her castanets to create aqua attacks in the form of jet streams or slashes. **In Mew Mew Power, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush" is renamed to "Deep Sea Surge Attack", "Tidal Wave Rush" or "Underwater Surge Attack". Abilities *Normally Lettuce cannot swim but she is able to as Mew Lettuce and she can become a mermaid if she gets in touch with Mew Aqua. *Lettuce can move water with her mind (an example of this is her first appearance in her school when Mint and Ichigo are investigating the "ghost". Voice Actresses *Original Japanese: Kumi Sakuma *English dub: Bella Hudson *Italian dub: Elisabetta Spinelli *Spanish dub: Dilma Gómez *Brazilian dub: Letícia Quinto *Portuguese dub: Sónia Neves *French dub: Géraldine Frippiat *Danish dub: Thea Ulstrup *Korean dub: Yang Jeonghwa *Dutch dub: Meghna Kumar Name Changes *English dub: Bridget Verdant *Italian dub: Lory *French dub: Bridget *Brazilian dub: Bridget *Spanish dub: Bridget *Portuguese dub: Bridget *Hungarian dub: Bridget *Danish dub: Lettuce *Thai dub: Lettuce *Hebrew dub: Lettuce *Korean dub: Leti (Mew Lettuce). *Mandarin dub: Wo-Ju *Cantonese dub: Hueng-Choi *Albanian dub: Cady Trivia *In Mew Mew Power, Bridget is shown to be intelligent, while Lettuce is not mentioned to be especially smart. *Even though all her attacks are based on water and she can swim as Mew Lettuce, Lettuce cannot normally swim. *In Mew Mew Power, Bridget's transformation into Mew Lettuce is not shown or even edited at all due to her being naked for most of it. *The finless porpoise (known as the "Sunameri" in Japan) Sunameri (Japanese finless porpoise) look like small beluga whales, and are called finless because they have no dorsal (back) fin. They are found in the costal waters of the Indo-Pacific. *Lettuce's birthday, April 29, is the "Day of Green" in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mew Mews Category:Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High School students